To improve a curved line passing performance of a railcar, a steering bogie has been proposed, the steering bogie performing forced steering in accordance with a curvature of a curved track by a steering mechanism including an actuator. For example, a bogie of PTL 1 forcedly steers a wheelset supported by an axle box in such a manner that: one end portion of an actuator is coupled to a bogie frame; the other end portion of the actuator is coupled to the axle box; and the actuator is expanded and contracted by oil pressure. Also known is a steering bogie in which: a steering link is coupled to a bolster (or a carbody) and an axle box; and steering is passively performed in accordance with a curvature of a curved track. For example, according to a bogie of PTL 2, a steering link mechanically operates in conjunction with turning of a bolster with respect to a bogie frame in a yawing direction when a railcar passes through a curved line. With this, an axle box is moved in a car longitudinal direction, and a wheelset is steered.